


感官游戏

by kandy_luo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: newt决心赢得这个小小游戏
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 女装纽出没

金色低跟鞋轻巧地敲击着大理石台阶，似乎每一个陌生的目光都集中到了他的身上，并对他荒唐的举止报以隐秘又昭然的嗤笑，这种错觉引起了newt的微微不安，他第三次调整了与他的裙子配套的手套和丝巾，确保它们得体地呆在该在的地方，然后又花了一秒钟来确认他的发型，浪漫时髦的女士短卷发，毫无破绽，newt对这个小小魔法的持久度勉强满意。当他正伸出手想推开大门时，侍者抢先了一步“欢迎您，女士”

他不应该答应Theseus这个游戏的，newt想着，尤其是在还有个愚蠢赌注的情况下。“愿赌服输，newt”Theseus已经拿着那条该死的裙子堵住了想开溜的他“换上它吧，亲爱的妹妹”

被放了鸽子的newt拿着一杯酒站在角落里，人群中嘈杂的欢声笑语对他来说只是汹涌澎湃的滚滚涛声，分辨不出单个的声音。Theseus不在这儿，他卷在人群中，像误入海潮的一朵浪花，漫无目标，孤立无援。

至少香槟很好喝，几杯酒下肚，酒量不佳的小scamander先生已经开始沉浸于往日的迷梦之中了。突然，他抬起头来。起初他不明白是怎么回事。他只有一种模糊的感觉，这种感觉给他的思想突然蒙上一层难以看透的轻纱。现在，newt抬头一看，发现有一双眼睛正注视着自己。

射出这道目光的是一双深色的眸子，镶嵌在一张成熟俊朗的脸上。从外表上看，男人的年纪比Theseus大些，举止介乎高傲的政治家和浪荡的花花公子之间。舞会的气氛热烈依旧，男男女女在舞池里舞作一团，newt百无聊赖地站在舞池的另外一边，男人对上他的目光，目不转睛地盯着他，然后，带着必胜的信心和男子气概走向他。newt惊讶于如此直白的试探与挑逗，后知后觉的想起自己现在是个女人，至少看上去是。

尽管newt已经有所准备，可是在男人开口的一刹那，他仍然有些吃惊。他该接受吗？为什么不呢？千万不要马上就想这事情该如何收场，就当做对他那自大的兄长的一点小小报复，没准这还很有趣呢。于是他决定接受邀请。

当newt握上graves的手时，graves并不惊讶，他对自己的魅力多少有些自信。graves的舞蹈风格与他本人如出一辙，强势又迷人。在他的怀里，newt根本不用去想下一步该怎么走，他只需要把身体交付出去，步伐就会乖乖地跟上。newt喜欢这样，因为这样他就可以空出脑子来想些别的，比如，不在场Theseus……

Theseus走上前，环上他的腰。“事实上，我不是很擅长跳舞”newt看向Theseus的眼睛。

“那我或许可以提供一点帮助”Theseus绽出一个明亮的微笑，将他的腰拉得更近“能请你跳支舞吗，我的Artemis？”他们的手贴到一起，newt的嘴角扬了起来“你来领舞”

在舞步的不断变换中，他的脸颊因愉悦和欢乐而微微泛红，newt满怀信心地跟着Theseus的脚步，他以为那是正确的，但他的步子迈得太大了，响亮的脚步声在地板上激起一圈圈看不见的涟漪。一阵混乱后，他们摔倒在了地毯上，两个人的胸膛之间再没有任何距离。

“你还好吗，Theseus？”半晌，newt羞赧的问道。“唔，我没事”Theseus从喉咙里发出一声低微的呻吟，红润的两片嘴唇开阖，像一只蚌，深藏其中的贝齿闪着微弱的光芒。说不清是出于某种原因，newt情不自禁地想把自己的嘴唇贴了上去，像情人那样相依缠绵……

意识到了newt的走神，graves将他甩出打开，又拉回怀中回到闭合拥抱的状态。在他背上的那只手在提醒newt，他不许他的舞伴在他怀里时还想着别人，他要他听话，他要掌握主导权。当newt重新看向他的眼睛时，graves的眼神已经变了，变得更加危险，也染上了一点情欲。如果可以的话，newt愿意跟他走，跟他做爱，翻滚纠缠，他会是他完美的床伴，就像舞蹈一样，他们有的是默契。

但今天不行，因为他看到Theseus已经在另外一边找他了。于是，他只能对graves抱歉地笑笑，他总是会回到他的兄长身边去的。

Theseus看到他的小弟弟（或许此刻称为“妹妹”更合适些）在舞池里，牵着他前战友的手，正娴熟而默契的舞动着，犹如被一团恣情的火焰燃烧着，笼罩着一层夹杂着笑声的银白色的烟雾，宛如一位从水平如镜的湖面上泛起的柔软的碧波中走出的仙子。Theseus目不转睛的看着，在他面前，newt从来没有像现在这样忘情于嬉戏，这样恣意地跳跃过，没有过。

一阵骤风暴雨般的嫉妒占据了他的心。


	2. Chapter 2

走上楼，Theseus敲了敲门，结果发现newt没有锁门，他也没有开灯，秋夜像一支明亮的烛光在屋外闪耀，房间里只有苍白的月光，一面雪亮的镜子把那具柔软灵巧的躯体照得轮廓分明。镜子前，newt正用某种别扭的姿势将双手拗在背后。  
  
“你得帮我一下，Theseus”发现他来了之后，newt表现得很平静，甚至理所当然的叫他帮忙。  
  
Theseus走近了一点，newt垂下手，脊背挺直得有些不自然，让Theseus借着窗外的月光研究卡住的拉链。Theseus的手指按在那被拉开一半的拉链上，newt瘦削单薄的身体半裸着，从背部到肩头零星散落着一些小雀斑，像洒进牛奶里的巧克力碎。Theseus的呼吸不经意的拂过他颈椎的一小片皮肤，newt顺从地微微低头，后颈的线条看上去精巧又脆弱。  
  
“别动 ”Theseus不必要地警告着，声音比他预想中的更低哑。newt安静地站着，Theseus按住拉链边沿，隐约感受到下面温热的躯体，右手用力向下，为他把背后的拉链彻底解开，暴露出更多细腻柔和的肌肤……手掌着魔般短暂握上柔软的腰侧，newt在这触摸下微微颤抖了一下，Theseus随即放开了手。  
  
newt的呼吸变得急促起来，他无法迎视Theseus的眼神，只能转开头，看着Theseus在镜子里向他靠近，慢慢地、有条不紊地、引人遐想地剥掉了他的裙子，就像美食家剥掉菊蓟的叶子，丝绸像水一样从他的身上滑走了。  
  
月光勾勒出他轻盈单薄的身体线条，newt低着头，看不清他的表情，只露出发间泛着红色的一对耳尖。Theseus一言不发，继续缓慢的解开了他的白色蕾丝内衣，脱掉他小小的丁字裤，褪下与之配套的吊带袜……仿佛一番正式的新娘脱衣典礼，来自妓院的仪式。直到newt除了那双欲盖弥彰的手套外一丝不挂，赤裸得如一块鲜嫩的小羊排；Theseus穿着昂贵得体的手工西装，仔细检视着他的每一部分肢体，像对待一件精美易碎的器物。再也没有比这更色情的遭逢了，newt情欲撩动，他青涩的摆出一个诱人姿态，镜子里映照出一个雌雄莫辩的少年，苍白柔顺，像一株植物请求对方把自己踩在脚下。  
  
newt阵阵颤抖着，像出赛在即的小马驹，同时带有某种畏惧，他对跟Theseus做爱这一念头既感到奇特的兴奋，又有一点禁忌的罪恶感。  
  
但这一幕淫逸景象被突兀打断了，Theseus合起了他的腿，就像合上一本内容乏味、无关紧要的书。newt看见他嘴唇上表示微笑动作，带着点似有似无的嘲弄“现在还不是时候，newt”  
  
newt觉得有泪水不受控制的涌上眼眶，他慌张的捡起掉落一地的衣物“我受够了你的羞辱，Theseus，你为什么要送我这条裙子？”裙子套反了，但他根本不在乎“舞会还没有结束，会有人愿意…”  
  
newt推开眼前的人要往门外走，但Theseus没给他这个机会，他一把抓住newt将其推到镜子上，不由抗拒的彻彻底底地吻了他，手指拽住他脑后柔软的头发，轻轻拉扯，迫使他仰起头接受这个吻。  
  
newt在Theseus的怀里挣扎着扭动，于是Theseus轻轻咬了一下他的舌头，以示警告，趁newt退缩的时候进一步探索。newt喘息着，胸膛起伏，双唇湿润鲜红。  
  
他们的身体相贴，Theseus的一只手在newt的身上流连、摩挲着，另一只手捧着他的侧脸，看着他的眼睛，故作不解的问“你到底想要什么呢，别扭的小newt？”newt抓住Theseus的衣角，因刚刚的亲吻和爱抚脸上泛起红晕。  
  
“只要告诉我，我会满足你”Theseus在他的颈窝磨蹭着低声哄骗道，轻易利用身高体型的优势压制着他。“我想要你”newt终于崩溃的说了出来。  
  
“你刚刚不是要去找别人吗，想被其他人肏？”Theseus紧追不舍，逼迫他承认自己不堪的欲望，“放荡的Artemis，坏女孩”Theseus一边吮吸着他的脖颈，一边重新剥掉了他身上的裙子。  
  
“啊，不，Theseus”newt呻吟着，手指搭上Theseus的肩颈，仿佛下一秒就要用力推开他，就此离开房间，但他始终没有这么做。于是Theseus扣住他的腰，让男孩向后仰身，顺着赤裸的胸膛一路吻下去，舔吸空气中立起的乳头，威胁似地轻咬，newt哭泣着收紧了放在他脑后的手指，像是要推开他，又像是鼓励他。Theseus向下沿着肋骨和腰侧留下吻痕，鼻尖轻蹭过腹部光滑的皮肤，newt闭着眼睛，急促地呼吸着。  
  
Theseus试探的抚上前端湿润的性器，newt不自觉地挺动了一下，发出一声压抑的尖叫，锁骨到胸膛都红了。Theseus用手指戏弄着他，newt情不自禁的发出更多甜腻的呻吟……就在newt的呻吟声越来越响亮的时候，Theseus将他翻了个身，让他的身体贴在冰凉的镜子上，悬殊的温差让迷醉的newt欲求不满的挣扎起来，Theseus一边亲吻着他的后颈，一边解开裤子，把勃起的阴茎插进了newt两腿之间的缝隙里，胯部贴着男孩漂亮饱满的小屁股，看上去就像插进他弟弟的身体里了一样，他的一只手扶着newt的腰，让他配合着抽插的节奏摆动，在对方领会了意图之后绕到前面继续替他手淫，另一只手则抓住了他的上半身，让两个人的身体贴紧在一起。  
  
这很奇怪，newt想，又很火辣。Theseus正把他的腿当成女人的阴道那样肏。虽然没有真正插入，却比真枪实弹的性事更淫秽下流，粗长的性器在他的大腿根处抽插，抵着会阴，时不时还会蹭到前面滴水的阴茎……Theseus在他身后，因呼吸紊乱而发出沉重的喘息，这声音让newt欲罢不能，他放肆的呻吟着。  
  
Theseus的喘息声更像是失控，平日里计算精确的理智被情欲瓦解了，newt试图控制着点自己的声音，但他发现更本做不到。他的腰肢发软，两条纤细的长腿抖得像小美人鱼刚被劈开的鱼尾，热流全都堆积在了腹部，大腿间娇嫩的皮肤更是像是着了火……Theseus紧贴着他，抽插的动作带起肉体碰撞的声音，又因两人分泌的前液而变得黏滑泥泞，他的上半身暴露在初秋微凉的空气中，被兄长温暖的胸膛裹挟着，温情融融，而他们的下身却正做着淫猥不堪的事情。newt终于意识到，这种奇妙的感受来自于欲望的倒错。他把身体向后靠，让自己的后背贴紧Theseus火热的胸膛，一同喘息。  
  
镜子忠实地映照着一切，镜中的人苍白的身体笼着薄汗，全身都泛着情欲的红，不断前后的剧烈晃动，只能靠双手抓紧镜框以抵挡身后的冲撞，newt的神情恍惚，眼睛微阖，发丝凌乱，沉溺在无尽的快感中。  
  
Theseus低吼一声，再一次把自己深深撞进newt被迫夹紧的大腿间，同时终于松开了握着他阴茎的手指……  
  
Theseus始终都没有真正的插入，但newt还是以另一种方式得到了自己想要的，他绝望的呻吟着，骤然释放的精液将镜子上涂得乱七八糟，像一副晦涩的现代主义画作，描绘着纷乱的情欲。脱力的身体再也支持不住，瘫软的贴到被自己弄脏的镜面上，铃口剩余的白浊在上面拖蹭出一条迤逦的线条……  
  
newt皱巴巴的裙子被人重新穿好了，Theseus甚至体贴的帮他拉上拉链，冷静得好像刚刚把阴茎塞进亲弟弟腿间淫秽地顶弄的人不是他一样。  
  
“把镜子清理干净，newt，下一次的惩罚就不会这么简单了”newt驯服的点点头，同时思考着下次做点什么更过分的事才好。


End file.
